Back to the Past
by Avatarkorraaang
Summary: One week after HTTYD2 Hiccup is transported back to the past a year before he shot down Toothless.


**Hey guys! This is my 1st fanfic for HTTYD. The story takes place 1 week after HTTYD2.**

CHAPTER 1: A Regular Day on Berk

HICCUP POV:

I wake up early to Toothless jumping on the roof. I get up and put on my armor one piece at a time. Why did I have to make my armor so complicated? I think to myself. I slowly walk down the stairs still expecting my father standing there with a huge smile on his face say

"So the pride of Berk decided to finally get up."

Gods it has only been a week. A week since...

I found my long lost mother

I Defeated Drago

Toothless became the Alfa

I became the Chief of Berk

I lost my father. It should have been me. My father should be here, alive, reunited with my mother, the love of his life.

-line-

Still HICCUP POV:

I step out of my house to only be greeted by Fishlegs. He is out of breath and panting says

"Hiccup...new...dragon...cove...now"

Without a second to lose I run off to get Toothless, but I stop in my tracks and turn around and decided it would be best to go by myself. Just incase the new dragon does not get along with Toothless. Halfway to the cove I stop to only realize I don't know where I am...

Then everything goes black.

-line-

Hiccup POV:

I slowly open my eyes. My vision gets blurry on the edges as I sit up. I slowly register where I am. I am in the cove, but there is no dragon in sight. The dragon Fishlegs saw must have attacked me and ran off. I look at the sun to see if i can guess about what time it is. It looks like it is around 3:00 in the afternoon. Wait… I have been gone 6 hours. Astrid and my mom are going to kill me. I start sprinting to the village, but I stop at the edge of the woods. There's no ice still partly covering the village, no colorful painted houses, no statue being built of my dad, worst of all there is no dragons. Berk looks as it did before I trained toothless. I am about to enter the village to see if someone tried to pull a prank on me. A really well planned prank that looks really realistic. But before i can start heading to the village I see a small figure running towards the woods. As the figure gets closer I realize the kid kinda looks like me.

Wait he does not just look like me he is me. I hide behind a tree and watch my younger self run through the trees and around bushes. I decide to follow slowly behind so my younger looking self won't see me. My younger self travels about a mile into the woods to a small stream where dad used to take me fishing well I wouldn't call it fishing. He wood fish and I would run off trying to find trolls. My younger self stops and sits on a rock looking at his reflection in the water of the small stream. Then my younger self starts mumbling about something.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What was I thinking me trying to kill a dragon. Good job Hiccup you just set fire to half the village. For what? To impress Dad? The village? You know what I you don't need to impress dad. Gobber is more of an father to me than dad ever was" My younger self mumbles still looking down at his reflection in the water. I remember that day. Well I guess that day is now today but anyway. I really wanted to impress dad so he wouldn't look at me like a talking fishbone. Well my plane backfired and I set half the village on fire. Thats when I start putting things together... I am in the past...if I am in the past dad is still alive... I could warn him abouto the future and tell him that he should let me die instead...but how would he react to my death? What about mom and Astrid? Ugh why does life have to be so complicated? Maybe I should look at this situation form a different angle. **(Big Hero 6 reference!)** This trip to the past is like a vacation. This is a break. I should relax and stay calm I already have enough stress from being the chief for a week. When I stop thinking about everything I realize the younger me has run back to the village and it is now about 6:30. Wow I must have had really blanked out. I decide that I would wait till morning to head down to the old Berk. I head down to the cove where my life was finally given purpose and fell asleep under the tree with my head on a rock. Sleep took me quickly. As soon as my eyes where shut I was no longer in the cove but on a cloud. Soon a figure enters my vison. It is a male tale and is wearing armor and a velvet red cape. As the man gets closer I can may out more of his appearance. He has shoulder lenght golden bonde hair and a short beard that bearly leaves his chin. It was Thor the God of thunder himself in front of me out of everybody in the world and Asgard he is in front of me.**(I got Thor's apperance off of Chis Hemsworth* sorry if i spelled his last name wrong. But if you don't know who he is he plays Thor in the Marvel movie "Thor")**

"Hello Hiccup. If you have not already figured out I am Thor. I am here to tell you that my brother Loki has sent you into your past. Whatever you say or do here will not effect the present. It will all be forgot and everyone will remember it as it really happened. But you will remember this trip only you will remember. You can tell your past self and everyone on Berk who you are and it will do nothing to effect your future. Good luck young warrior and your father says hello from vahalla." then Thor vanishes before I can say a word and the rest of my sleep was dreamless.

-line-

I wake up under the shade of the tree I fell asleep under. I slowly adjust to the morning light shining down on the cove. I stand up, but as soon as I am up I start feeling dizzy and I grip on to the tree to keep steady. I havn't eaten or had anything to drink for 24 hours. The only way for me to get food is to go to the village. I was planning on going into berk today any way so I slowly make my way back to the edge of the forest.

-line-

Once I make my way into the village. I decide that I going to walk straight through the center of Berk and into the Mead Hall for some breakfeast. As I walk through the center of the village all eyes are on me. It is quiet, nobody is talking and all eyes are on my. I ignore the stares easly and walk up the steps into the Mead Hall. I look around. It is just as I remember it. My father, Gobber, Spitlout, and some other friends of my dad sit at a table laughing in the center of the hall. The Teens are sitting at their own table with Snotlout taking up two seats so there is no room for my younger self to sit down. A table over is my younger self all alone. I grab food and sit down next to my younger self. He stares at me with wide eyes. I know why he is staring at me no one ever sat with me at the Mead Hall until dragon training started. Also I am wearing my mask and he has no clue who I am. The Mead Hall falls quiet quickly and all eyes are on me. Dad stands up from where he sits and walks over to where I am sitting.

"Hiccup!" He says It seems like forever since I last heard him speak. "Who is your friend?" My younger self stutters and says

"I-I-I don't know w-w-who he is. H-h-he just sat down."

'Who are you and what are you doing in my village." Dad yells. What do i say now?

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**OK SO I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I am really good at thinking about topics to write about on FanFiction, but I really bad at writing them down and making a story on. FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT! Also I was thinking to write younger Hiccup's name as YH because I think saying Younger Hiccup or my younger self is really getting old. So i will try that out in the next chapter.**

~Avatarkorraaang


End file.
